This disclosure relates to plates that facilitate fuel cell fluid movement and, more particularly, to channels on such plates.
Fuel cells typically include an anode catalyst, a cathode catalyst, and an electrolyte material between the anode and cathode catalysts for generating an electric current from a known electrochemical reaction between reactants, such as fuel and an oxidant. The fuel cell may include flow field plates with channels for directing the reactants to the respective catalysts. The electrolyte material may be a polymer layer, typically referred to as a polymer electrolyte membrane or PEM, which is arranged between the flow field plates. The fuel cell may include flow fields with channels for moving fluids for cooling and/or humidification through the fuel cell. The fuel, oxidant, and fluids for cooling and/or humidification are types of fuel cell fluids. Some of the fuel cell fluids may be gases and others may be liquids.
Bubbles of air, for example, may build-up within the liquid channels. The bubbles can undesirably influence flow of fluid through the channels of the flow field. The bubble build-up can cause porous plates, in particular, to dry out, overheat, or both. Some manufacturing techniques produce channels prone to bubble build-up.